darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merchant Hag Melentia
Merchant Hag Melentia is a merchant in Dark Souls II. She is voiced by Marcia Warren. Location Found in the Forest of Fallen Giants, next to the Cardinal Tower bonfire. After exhausting all of her dialogue and defeating The Last Giant boss, she moves to Majula, and settles on the left of the bonfire next to the wall. Plot She sells various wares to the player including pieces of armor, weapons and sorceries. She will also sell the armor sets and weapons of certain characters if the player has killed them. If the player speaks to her, she provides some information about Drangleic's backstory. Melentia also sells Lenigrast's Key, which opens Blacksmith Lenigrast's workshop in Majula, allowing the player to use his smithing services. The Covetous Silver Serpent Ring +1 can be gifted to the player by spending 10,000 souls in her shop and exhausting her dialogue. It costs 4,000 souls to revive her. Lore The traveling merchant Melentia is one of the few Drangleic survivors. She is always seen carrying her wares on her back. Melentia also seems to be slowly losing her mind. Strategy When she becomes hostile, she can inflict Curse buildup, instantly turning the player Hollow if the meter should fill. Character Information Wares Broken Straight Sword | Broken Straight Sword II.png 120px | 400 | Hand Axe (Dark Souls II) Hand Axe | Hand Axe II.png 120px | 700 | Club (Dark Souls II) Club | Club II.png 120px | 800 | Caestus (Dark Souls II) Caestus | Caestus II.png 120px | 1,000 | Darkdrift | Darkdrift.png 120px | 15,000 | Mirrah Greatsword | Mirrah Greatsword.png 120px | 10,000 | Scythe of Nahr Alma | Scythe of Nahr Alma.png 120px | 8,800 | Benhart's Parma | Benhart's Parma.png 120px | 5,000 | Pate's Shield | Pate's Shield.png 120px | 5,800 }} | Items = Firebomb | Firebomb II.png | 200 | Witching Urn | Witching Urn.png | 400 | Throwing Knife (Dark Souls II) Throwing Knife | Throwing Knife II.png | 100 | Pharros' Lockstone | Pharros' Lockstone.png | 4,000 | num7 = 1 | Lenigrast's Key | Lenigrast's Key.png | 1,000 | num8 = 1 | Radiant Lifegem | Radiant Lifegem.png | 1,000 | num9 = 10 }} | Sorceries = Soul Arrow | Soul Arrow II.png | 1,500 | num1 = 1 | Heal (Dark Souls II) Heal | Heal II.png | 1,500 | num2 = 1 }} | Armor = 120px | 850 | Traveling Merchant Coat | Traveling Merchant Coat.png 120px | 1,500 | Traveling Merchant Gloves | Traveling Merchant Gloves.png 120px | 1,000 | Traveling Merchant Boots | Traveling Merchant Boots.png 120px | 1,280 | Benhart's Knight Helm | Benhart's Knight Helm.png 120px | 5,000 | Benhart's Armor | Benhart's Armor.png 120px | 7,400 | Benhart's Gauntlets | Benhart's Gauntlets.png 120px | 5,900 | Benhart's Boots | Benhart's Boots.png 120px | 6,400 | Targray's Helm | Targray's Helm.png 120px | 4,800 | Targray's Armor | Targray's Armor.png 120px | 7,200 | Targray's Manifers | Targray's Manifers.png 120px | 5,400 | Targray's Leggings | Targray's Leggings.png 120px | 6,300 }} 120px | 3,600 | Hexer's Robes | Hexer's Robes.png 120px | 6,000 | Hexer's Gloves | Hexer's Gloves.png 120px | 4,200 | Hexer's Boots | Hexer's Boots.png 120px | 4,800 | Pate's Helm | Pate's Helm.png 120px | 3,000 | Pate's Armor | Pate's Armor.png 120px | 5,500 | Pate's Gloves | Pate's Gloves.png 120px | 3,800 | Pate's Trousers | Pate's Trousers.png 120px | 4,600 | Saint's Hood | Saint's Hood.png 120px | 3,600 | Saint's Dress | Saint's Dress.png 120px | 6,000 | Saint's Long Gloves | Saint's Long Gloves.png 120px | 4,200 | Saint's Trousers | Saint's Trousers.png 120px | 4,800 }} 120px | 6,800 | Lucatiel's Gloves | Lucatiel's Gloves.png 120px | 5,200 | Lucatiel's Trousers | Lucatiel's Trousers.png 120px | 6,000 | Chaos Robe | Chaos Robe.png 120px | 6,000 | Chaos Gloves | Chaos Gloves.png 120px | 4,200 | Chaos Boots | Chaos Boots.png 120px | 4,800 | Agdayne's Black Robe | Agdayne's Black Robe.png 120px | 6,000 | Agdayne's Cuffs | Agdayne's Cuffs.png 120px | 4,800 }} 120px | 7,000 | Creighton's Chain Gloves | Creighton's Chain Gloves.png 120px | 5,100 | Creighton's Chain Leggings| Creighton's Chain Leggings.png 120px| 6,200 | Black Robes | Black Robes.png 120px | 6,000 | Black Gloves | Black Gloves.png 120px | 4,200 | Black Boots | Black Boots.png 120px | 4,800 }} 120px | 5,500 | Cale's Shoes | Cale's Shoes.png 120px | 5,200 | Nahr Alma Robes | Nahr Alma Robes.png 120px | 5,000 }}}} Drops Covetous Silver Serpent Ring +1 | Covetous Silver Serpent Ring.png | Guaranteed }} Health and Souls }} Dialogue |} Notes *If killed in the Forest of Fallen Giants, her gravestone will appear where she's first met, near the Cardinal Tower bonfire. *If killed in Majula, her gravestone will appear where she is found after moving from the Forest of Fallen Giants. *After exhausting Melentia's dialogue and having her move to Majula, she will sell an unlimited amount of Lifegems and Witching Urns. Trivia *During the Network Test, Melentia was located in Huntsman's Copse, next to the first bonfire. *Her name is word play for "dementia" given her manner of speech and physical state. *A dark aura can be seen emitting from her arms. *She can be parried but cannot be riposted. Gallery Melentia and knight.jpg Merchant Hag Melentia.png Dark souls 2 merchant hag melentia.png DARK SOULS™ II_ Scholar of the First Sin_20151026000408.jpg ja:行商メレンティラ pl:Wiedźma Melentia Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants